barangkali
by saerusa
Summary: tak perlu kematian ikut campur agar Hanji paham ia hanya punya Erwin dan Levi untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kegilaan, ingin menjungkirbalik kenyataan. [spoiler chapter 84] ・ hanji-erwin-levi.


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

Typo, spoiler chapter 84…. ini pipiku banjiiir… banjir… tolong aku:'((((

.

Hanji paling paham cara kerja dunia tentang pertukaran setara.

Itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa ia berani menghabiskan kesempatan lahir ke bumi untuk menenggelamkan diri, memaksa kerja otaknya lebih keras dari yang lain. Untuk memecahkan teka-teki silang tentang dunia mereka yang dibatasi oleh dinding-dinding dengan tiga nama dewi. Hanji telah membuktikan sendiri, pemujaan berlebih pada dinding malah mengundang masalah baru, lagi; titan-titan tersebut menjadi bahan utama tembok yang nyata-nyatanya bisa bolong sekali tendang dan membuat mayat kian membukit dari hari ke hari. Ia bisa saja gila, tapi ada Erwin yang menepuk bahunya agar tetap berpijak di bumi, lalu Levi dengan mulutnya yang tajam sering menampar Hanji dengan kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Hanji juga masih ingat ada Moblit yang mau membersihkan ruangan kerja dan mengingatkannya agar tak lupa mengisi perut. Hanji sering mengingat-ngingat nama mereka bertiga sebagai cara paling ampuh menjaga akalnya yang katakanlah, bagi orang 'normal' adalah bentuk nyata dari suatu kegilaan.

Padahal Erwin sama gilanya, Levi juga sama gilanya, dan semua anggota Survey Corps sama gilanya! Mana ada orang yang mau ke luar menunggangi kuda, mencari-cari jawaban dengan nyawa sebagai taruhan, sementara ada pilihan hidup enak di kota sebagai polisi? Setiap hari bisa makan roti dan minum bir, berpura-pura bahagia dengan bayangan semu? Hanji seringkali menertawakan pikiran filosofis Erwin, tapi pada akhirnya ia akan tergesa-gesa menyampaikan ide pelengkap dan menarik garis sambung-menyambung di atas peta, menjelaskan bahwa keadaan manusia dalam genting dan terus menerus membiarkan Erwin mendengarkan dan mengejar arah pikirannya ke mana. Mereka sama-sama gila, dan karena itu, Hanji pikir ia tidak gila!

Maka dari itu, supaya membebaskan kegilaan yang melekat dan menjadi satu dengannya, Hanji tak perlu analisis dua kali percaya dengan Erwin. Saat lelaki itu menyerahkan tanggungjawab di kondisi kritis, ada sedikit keraguan namun terhalau cepat, Hanji mengambilnya. Hanya Erwin dan Levi yang tidak berpikir, senjata thunder spear apalah yang sulit untuk dilafalkan itu bukan bahan bercandaan. Kamar penelitiannya juga bersih, lahirnya ide cemerlang perlu terimakasih atas nama Levi dan penelitiannya tak bisa diukur nilai mata uang berkat usaha Erwin. Kira-kira Hanji telah membayangkan komandannya dipasangi tangan buatan sementara Levi diberi satu platon yang paham pentingnya kebersihan. Ah, membayangkan keduanya senyum pun bagi Hanji menjadi suatu oase tersendiri bagi dirinya yang mendadak melankolis.

Jadi, persiapan mental yang ia lakukan nyatanya belum bisa diaplikasikan di medan kenyataan. Erwin tergeletak dengan bocor parah pada tubuhnya, situasi mereka nyaris lepas dari cengkeraman si Titan Raksasa, sementara Levi kehabisan stok tenaga, duduk sebentar mencoba membeli waktu lebih agar paru-parunya terisi dan otaknya bebas dari belenggu amarah. Erwin masih diam, berbaring seolah-olah Bertholt yang menjerit karena kepalanya dijepit gigi-gigi Titan dan hancur bukanlah apa-apa. Hanji juga membisu, usahanya barusan menahan Mikasa tak terlihat sia-sia. Ia bisa melihat wajah Erwin ditimpa cahaya matahari namun laki-laki tersebut seperti biasa, tak pernah mengeluh dan menyimpan lukanya sendirian.

"Ya, sudah saatnya memberi si Pak Tua ini istirahat yang cukup." Kalau Levi sudah meracau, buka mulut dengan bersimbah darah campur keringat, maka dipastikan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Hanji memaksakan diri bergerak setelah lengannya terbentur genteng, mendekat pada kawan-kawan sehidup sematinya. Hmm, tarik kilas ke belakang, kondisi fisik mental sahabatnya memang digempur tanpa henti.

"Erwin," ada sebersit keheningan aneh di sini, "Meski aku sudah berjanji melenyapkan si Titan Raksasa." Levi menatap Erwin dari balik bahunya, dan pria ini tampaknya tak berminat menjawab. "Tapi tampaknya bakal ada jeda sebelum itu terjadi." Levi mendadak kebas rasa.

Hanji menahan perih pada sebagian kepalanya. Perbannya tak begitu menahan merah menyebar di antara putih. Andai saja ia menyimpan kacamata cadangan, ia mungkin masih bisa membingkai Erwin pada otaknya, memberinya sebuah pigura yang baik dan nanti, jika ada kesempatan ia mencicipi masa depan, Hanji tak keberatan menulis biografi, atau mendapat kehormatan mengunjungi makam yang ditanam nisan marmer, letaknya di padang bunga sesuai dengan impian Erwin yang cantik dan rapuh. Namun, Hanji, tahu meski samar-samar, matanya tak bisa diandalkan, tangannya bisa melihat dan mencecap jelas bahwa pria yang tengah ia belai pipinya sudah tak bersatu dengan kehidupan. Kantung airmatanya rusak sebagaimana perasaannya ikut mati bersama darah-darah prajurit yang menggenang di luar dinding. Ia menarik napas, dan menatap dalam-dalam bola mata biru itu meredup. "Dia sudah meninggalkan kita." Ah, ia tak pernah tahu bentuk laut seperti apa, namun ia menganggap samudra yang dikatakan Armin sewarna dengan bola mata milik Erwin.

Sayup-sayup Hanji mendengar anak-anak Shiganshina itu menangis bahagia di tengah kepulan asap putih, berhasil menarik kembali salah satu sahabat mereka dari jerat kematian. Sementara ia disini, dengan temannya yang dingin nan bermulut pedas (oh, Hanji hampir lupa Levi punya tangan yang canggih dan setara satu angkatan militer) lalu kawannya yang visionaris, komandan terbaiknya, monster berwujud pria besar dan pirang, selalu memberinya banyak pilihan serius serta gagasan di luar akal sehat, masih saja diam, lama-lama membeku, tak memberinya komando apa-apa. Barangkali Hanji diberitahu kapan Erwin mati, ia akan memangku beban di pundaknya sukacita lalu menyampaikan terimakasih yang tak sempat terucap. Hanji menemukan Levi hanyut dalam kekacauan, mungkin dia (sangat) ingin memutilasi, mencabik-cabik si Titan raksasa saat ini juga dengan sumpah-serapah dan caci-maki.

Ah, kalau saja suntik itu menembus kulit Levi, akan jadi lain cerita nantinya. Titan Raksasa itu besar kemungkinan menjadi daging giling, santapan pesta penduduk dinding Maria yang berbahagia. Mungkin Erwin akan terbahak-bahak, mendapati rencananya berjalan mulus sempurna dan Hanji menjadi peternak titan paling kaya yang bisa membangun laboratorium paling hebat. Hanji menepuk kepalanya, kadang-kadang isi otaknya suka bertindak tak tahu diri. Gila! Semua orang tahu! Apalagi Erwin dan Levi! Ya, ya, gila!

Barangkali ada yang bisa menjawab, Hanji punya satu pertanyaan; memang ada yang setara dengan kematian Erwin? Yang benar saja, mana malaikat kematian kenal arti kata kompromi!


End file.
